Last Chance
by kinglaurenox
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding, and Jacob is determined to get his girl before it's too late...it's his last chance.
1. Chapter 1

If I could just get there. If I could just keep my feet moving, at my full speed, and get there. On time. I had to be in time, before those two damned words were spoken and the kiss sealed her bleak fate.

I kept moving through the forests, my fur occasionally snagging broken trees. I really didn't care, all I could focus on was the ceremony that I was about to halt to save my Bella.

I could finally see the glow from the venue, the fairy lights together illuminating the trees. It did look beautiful despite everything. I was preparing myself for the mesmerising beauty of the bride from then on, I could not be distracted when it came to the moment.

People finally came into view and I almost ran on through them before coming back to myself and phasing back to human form. I'd managed to secure a shirt as well as a pair of shorts to my leg this time...after all,it was a wedding.

I went through what I would say to Bella one more time, took a deep breath and strolled through the clearing straight into the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been noticed. Some bloodsuckers that I recognised, like the doctor who helped me after the fight, but many I didn't - a group of blonde chicks watched me, clearly smelling me and not liking me being there.

_Don't do this man, it's too late! I'm sorry but she chose him._

_It's not too late Seth, it's not over until somebody says 'I do'._

_Don't put yourself through it Jake..._

I blocked him from my mind, and kept him out from then on. I knew I'd have to be quick, Seth would alert Sam and the others and ruin everything.

I desperately looked around for her, worrying that it might be too late. No it couldn't be, everyone was already seated.

Music filled my ears distantly, the dreaded Wagner's March that represented the impending union.

Time had stopped, because there she was. Bella was clutching Charlie's arm, how the hell did I miss her in the seconds before? She began walking towards the alter, my feet felt nailed to the ground though, my nerves set in. What would I do if she said no?! I really didn't know what was next for me if that happened...

I found the main bloodsucker, my anger pushing me to forget about the what ifs and get on with trying to save her from him.

Bella was getting ever closer.

_Jacob I need you to listen now, I plan to let you stop this wedding and do whatever you need to do. I know how important love is. One thing I will not let you do is break the treaty, you must withold from causing pandemonium up there, do not fight a Cullen unless in self-defense. We are waiting in the wings just in case you need us, don't be angry at Seth. _

_Thank-you Sam. _

That's all I needed to say to him, I felt more sure than ever that this is what I want to do.

The other bloodsuckers were possibly becoming suspicious now, I hadn't sat down or approached anyone. The Cullens probably assumed I wanted to keep my distance and send my wishes after the painful ceremony was over. Bella had reached the front, Charlie was placing her delicate hand in the bloodsucker's cold and unforgiving one.

This was it. I ran in the direction of the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

"WAIT! Just stop everything!" I yelled, to the vicar mostly.

"Jacob what do you think you're doing?!" the bloodsucker bellowed at me.

I politely ignored his demand, remembering Sam's words.

"Bella please, please don't marry him! I know that you have technically chosen him, but it's never too late Bells! You still have a choice. An option of choosing me instead. I'm not saying marry me, I wouldn't insist on you doing that for me. But I'm saying give in to the feelings you know you have for me, you know deep down that I can give you a better life, I love you just as much as he does...more even because I could never let you become a monster for me, however much you wanted it. I'll do whatever you want.

Both Bella and her bloodsucker were stunned into silence, I expected that Edward was actually considering and beginning to agree with what I'd said, however much it hurt him.

All colour had drained from Bella's face, her big doe eyes looking right at me, absorbing all that I'd told her.

Her hand still entwined with his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake, I...can't believe you came, I -"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Jacob please, honestly I know I have a habit of stuttering through life but you just gave me an essay, it's my turn".

Despite the situation, I found myself laughing at that. She let herself smile, her face becoming more beautiful as she did so.

"No, I most certainly do not want you to leave. Just give me a minute please."

"Edward..." she softly said to him, looking at him meaningfully.

"I know. Bella I'm not holding you here against your will, I know you love him. Don't worry yourself about me, do what's best for you for a change."

"Jacob, yes I will go with you...I want to be with you."

The pain instantly registered on the bloodsucker's face at those last words, but only jubilation flowed through me.

"It was never my intention to hurt you Edward, the fact that I'm going to have to hurts me so deeply."

"Because I love you, I must to let you go. You are still and always will be, the most important thing to me." I almost admired his calmness and acception.

"I'll never forget the time we spent together, I'm so sorry, sorry that I didn't realise my feelings properly for Jacob before you were too far gone..."

Their hands fell apart and she gave him one last gaze, before turning to her parents and the Cullens who she had become so close to.

"Bella, no..." The pixie-looking bloodsucker choked out.

"I'm so sorry. Alice, I love you and I hope we meet again. Esme, Carlisle, I want you to know that I'm so grateful for all your kindness over these past few years."

She looked emotional, I knew how much she hated letting people down. but she had to do this for herself, I felt proud of her for finally doing right by her. My love for her was growing every passing moment.

Bella locked eyes with me again and made her way towards me. The room had started to fill with chatter, the silence our drama caused finally breaking.


End file.
